Heretofore, stacks of lids for small cups have conventionally been shipped in styrofoam containers having a plurality of parallel recesses formed therein. As such, the styrofoam containers have been used only once, and tended to shed small particles of styrofoam onto the stacks of lids. Due to the thickness of the styrofoam material required, the containers, while stackable for shipping, were not interdigitally stackable and, hence, encompassed considerable space.
Other known shipping containers include matching upper and lower halves with slots serving to contain individual items, such as computer chips, or the like.